The Epic Standoff
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: It all started with a threat. From the most evil organization to ever walk this Earth: the U.S. Postal Service. When a daughter of Hecate receives a letter from Hogwarts, Nico is dragged into the wizard business and is forced to fight against the world. DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Bloods VS. Wizards: The Epic Standoff

Chapter One

An Evil Plot, a Solution, and a Pointless Journey

It all started with a threat; from the most evil organization to ever walk this Earth: the U.S. Postal Service. Yes, you heard right: the postal service. The mail men….or women….I guess. The people with the annoying bags that always make hellhounds go crazy. And that never ends well.

It began with a normal day in the life of the amazingly amazing Nico di Angelo. I was completely minding my own business, trying to get some decent sleep, actually, when I heard an ear-splitting scream. A female one. I jumped off of my bed in the Hades cabin and ran towards the scream. I ended up at the one cabin I'd sworn I'd never go into, not after the incident…. (awkward silence)…Anyway, I was at the Hecate cabin. The cabin of witchcraft and wizardry, as I like to call it. I knocked on the door, well aware that whoever opened it might just start screaming again, but when the door was opened, all I saw was an extremely scared and sad face looking at me.

"Oh my gods, Nico!" Cynthia cried out, hugging me. "Hi, Cynthia," I said nervously. "Are you okay?" I guessed that Cynthia had been the one screaming. "No Nico," she sobbed. "I am most definitely _not _okay. You will _never _guess what just happened to me." I looked up, desperately trying to guess. I noticed (since I am secretly a _very _observant person) that Cynthia was holding a crumpled, tear-stained piece of paper in her hand. "I'm guessing you got a letter," I said. Cynthia gasped and stared longingly at me. "How did you know?" she asked, amazed. I blinked, extremely confused. Even though I am a most observant person, I'm not the best at detecting sarcasm, so I wasn't sure if Cynthia was kidding or not, but I decided not to point out the letter in her hand anyway. "Uh…lucky guess?" I answered instead.

Cynthia nodded knowingly before a new set of tears ran down her cheeks. She was actually pretty cute when I thought about it. Her blonde hair stood in ringlets that bounced up and down when she nodded. Her brown eyes looked almost clear with the tears staining their beauty. I was knocked out of my reverie (how do I know that word?) when I realized Cynthia had said something else. "Who do the think the letter was from?" Cynthia asked hopefully. I took another wild guess. "A…person," I answered. Cynthia gasped again, this time hiccupping slightly. She hugged me again. "Oh, Nico; you're so smart." I was officially freaked out. Cynthia suddenly looked up and I had a feeling she was going to ask me another totally obvious question.

"What kind of person?" she asked. I had no idea what this was supposed to mean, so I took another one of my awesomely awesome guesses. "A person who's…..not….dead." Cynthia burst into tears again. "I cannot believe how smart you are!" she exclaimed. I cleared my throat awkwardly as Cynthia hugged me for a third time. "Uh, Cynthia? Can we discuss this somewhere else? Your cabin mates still hate me and Megan is giving me a death glare that I think even beats _mine._" Cynthia nodded, making her distractingly beautiful curls bounce again, and muttered, "Let's go to your place." I led the still crying daughter of Hecate back to Cabin 13. I was actually glad that I was talking to Cynthia and not someone else.

Cynthia, along with being the only child of Hecate who didn't still hate me after the incident, was also the only person in all of Camp Half-Blood who didn't mind being in my cabin. Everyone else thinks it's creepy, but for Cynthia, the radiation of death in my cabin is no different than the radiation of black magic in hers. So, Cynthia visits often….yeah, not really. "So…can I see the letter?" I asked once Cynthia and I were settled. Cynthia sniffed and handed me the paper. I squinted to read it, since the letters were faded from getting wet and the green curly writing was practically torture on my eyes. What I finally made out was this:

Dear Miss Sparksa,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress

I handed Cynthia the letter back when I'd finished reading it. "Wow," I said. Cynthia nodded. "What do you think I should do?" she asked, surprising me in how much she seemed to trust me. I held out my hand and Cynthia gave me the letter again. I reread it about ten times before finally deciding, "This 'Hogwarts' place is _obviously _some kind of evil organization that recruits demigods by making them think the headquarters is a school and then works them all to death." Yes, I know that I was epically looking on the dark side right now, but I was tired and annoyed and I really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well what do I do?" Cynthia repeated. I thought about it. "You go to the place and bomb it." With that, I lay back against the wall and closed my eyes. Cynthia shook my shoulder, refusing to let me sleep. "Nico?" she whispered. I opened one eye. "I just had an idea," Cynthia continued. I nodded. "You should come with me." I jumped out of bed. "Uh uh! No way! Not gonna happen!" I screamed. "Oh, come on, Nico; it'll be fun." After a long winded argument, I finally agreed and Cynthia let me sleep. But instead, I just sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and closed my eyes. _Girls._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola peoples. This chapter is kinda short, it's more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this last time. I don't own PJO, HP, or Nico (sadly). **

**Copyright: I own this story and Cynthia Sparksa. Steal and I'll kill you. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I fell asleep leaning against the wall and awoke who knows how long after when someone started poking me….repeatedly. "Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico." The voice was familiar. Then I knew. Oh. My. Gods. Why the Hades do girls have to be _so _darn annoying? "WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT? IT IS LIKE FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" I screamed. Cynthia blinked at me. "Okay, first of all, it's like noon. And second, Chiron gave us permission to leave camp, but he said we have to start packing," she informed me. I sent her my best death glare while she just stood there, rocking back and forth on her heels (in case you haven't noticed, Cynthia isn't the sharpest sword in the armory). I finished my glare and went back to sleep. "Good night," I muttered.

Cynthia sighed. "Fine," she said sadly. "I guess I'll just have to carry you then." I jumped up before the witch could touch me. "No, no. No need for that. I'm awake. I am totally up." Cynthia grinned. "Meet me at Thalia's pine in ten," she called over her shoulder as she skipped out of the cabin. I sighed and walked back to my bed. "And don't you _dare _get back in that bed, di Angelo!" Cynthia called. I cursed under my breath and started getting dressed.

When I finally made it to Half-Blood Hill (much more than ten minutes later), Cynthia was standing there tapping her foot impatiently, Chiron sitting in his wheelchair next to her. "Ciao," I greeted them. Cynthia waved annoyingly. "Ready to go?" she asked. I ignored her and turned to Chiron. "Okay I thought we had to be at this Hogwarts place in September. It's June." "Yeah, but, it says we have to go to Diagon Alley, and I figured that's the alley behind the school," Cynthia informed me. "Okay, well I'm too tired to shadow travel, so give me your cell phone." "But I thought cell phones attracted monsters," Cynthia whined. "Shut up. And give me your phone. I know you have one."

Cynthia sighed and handed over her cell. I punched a couple buttons and held the phone to my ear. After a while, I spoke. "Hello? Annabeth? Yeah, it's Nico. Is your boyfriend there? Great. Thanks….Hi, Percy. I need Mrs. O'Leary. Yes, now. Um….okay. Dolphin express works. Kay, thanks…I guess. Ciao." "What n-" I held up my hand and Cynthia shut up. About five minutes later, we heard a chirping sound coming from down by the lake. I motioned for Cynthia to stay there so she wouldn't keep annoying me and made my way towards the dolphins waiting for us.

"Buongiorno, Signor Delfino," I told the first dolphin I saw, assuming it was a dude. Apparently it wasn't because it started chirping angrily at me. Either it was a girl, or it just didn't understand Italian. That would make sense too. The dolphin glared at me like, "What the Hades do you want with me, you emo freak?" I hoped that _wasn't _what it was thinking, but it seemed pretty likely. "Um….I'm, uh…Percy's…..cousin…I guess," I told the dolphin, hoping it at least knew _English_.

Signor Delfino continued to glare at me, but finally seemed to accept my awesomeness and moved out of the way. Behind him were six other dolphins, balancing a gigantic hellhound on their backs. Mrs. O'Leary barked happily and bounded onto the shore to lick my face. "Hey, girl," I greeted her, while trying to shake the dog drool off my face. Mrs. O'Leary looked up at me expectantly until I led her up the hill. "Oh my gods. It's a dog!" Cynthia exclaimed when she saw her. Mrs. O'Leary looked up at me, obviously confused. I shook my head. "Yes, Cynthia, it's a dog," I told her. She grinned and waved at Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound barked and wagged her tail.

"So, where is this Hogwarts place anyway?" I asked Chiron, who was still sitting there silently, looking overly bored. "Somewhere in Europe," Cynthia answered. I turned slowly to her and glared. She waved at me. Can you spell "idiot"? I can. C-y-n-t-h-i-a. Idiot. Anyway, I thought about how we could find _one_ evil headquarters in all of Europe. As if reading my mind, Cynthia answered, "You could use Google Maps." Now, as a demigod, I'm just not used to normal stuff like that, but before I could protest, I realized how good of an idea it was.

While wondering if Cynthia had some kind of on-and-off brain system, I took out my IPad from my backpack and opened up Google Maps. "Since when do you have an IPad?" Chiron muttered. I shrugged. I scrolled through Europe, looking at random schools, but obviously I couldn't read them. "Cynthia, give me your hand," I commanded. Cynthia tilted her head. "Why?" she asked. I grabbed her arm. "Oh, Nico," she sighed. I stared questioningly at her; then my eyes widened. I quickly put her hand against the IPad. The screen glowed and a sign in Ancient Greek spread out on the top: Half-Blood Recognition: Age 11, Status Witch.

I wasn't sure what the last part meant, but I didn't really care. We suddenly had a new map of Europe, with all names in Greek and secret locations that weren't on the normal maps. I found some weirdly named places: The Leaky Cauldron (WTH?), Diagon Alley (How in Dad's name do you pronounce that anyway?), and finally, Hogwarts. I leaned down to Mrs. O'Leary and pointed at the dot that represented Diagon Alley. "Hey girl, can you take us here?" I asked the hellhound. Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail and I motioned to Cynthia. We climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back and she ran straight into a tree, disappearing into the shadows. _Ciao. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola. Here's chapter three. Sorry I took so long, I'm writing a lot of stories. Note to Acheron and Artemis, I tried to work on my spacing here. Tell me how I did. Also, no this will not be a Luna/Nico story; Luna's too weird to have a boyfriend, but she will be important. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP.**

**Copyright: I own this story and OCs.**

Chapter Three

"WAIT! NICO, WAIT!" I sighed and leaned forward to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey, girl, back up a bit. We gotta make a detour. Sorry," I told her.

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked.

I didn't answer. Mrs. O'Leary backed out of the shadows until we were back at camp.

"What could you _possibly _want?" I asked. It was Annabeth who had stopped me. She was holding a book. _Oh, gods, _I thought. _She's gonna make me read. _Annabeth handed me the book.

"Nico, I need to talk to you about this place you're going to," she said.

"Let me guess, it's in this book," I replied. Annabeth glared at me.

"Well, yes, but not just any book. This book is fiction," she informed me. I stared blankly at her. "What in Dad's name is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Annabeth sighed.

"It means it's not real," she explained.

"Oh. Okay then. What are you getting at?" Annabeth sighed again. "Well, obviously you can't go, because IT'S NOT REAL!" I stared at her for roughly twenty seconds. "Kay bye." And I climbed back onto Mrs. O'Leary and we disappeared into the shadows.

**A/N: Okay, I know that's like **_**really **_**super short, but I just had to update. More action will be in the next chapter, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I clutched the book Annabeth had given me in my hands as Cynthia and I rode through the shadows. When we emerged into the light, I immediately took in my surroundings. We stood in a forest darkened by tall trees. Mrs. O'Leary plodded behind a tree and instantly fell asleep.

I hopped off of the hellhound and reached up to help Cynthia, but before I could, she scrambled down, rushed behind a (different) tree and started vomiting her guts out (beautiful image, right?). I rolled my eyes and pulled my iPad out of my back pocket.

I opened up Google Maps to see where in Dad's name we were, but I realized I didn't have Cynthia to open up the "wizard" thingy-mabobber, so I leaned against a third tree (lot of trees in here) and opened the book.

I took one look at the first page and groaned.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," I muttered. "She got me the stupid book in English!"

I sighed and stuck the book in my backpack. I'd translate it later. Cynthia then stumbled out from behind her tree; clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked. Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she answered. "We won't have to do that again, will we?"

I shrugged. "Anyway, should we-"

I was cut off when I heard a noise. I pulled out my sword and held it out in front of me.

"Cynthia, get behind me," I whispered.

Cynthia ran up and hugged me from behind. I gripped my sword till my knuckles turned white, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Let. Go," I growled. Cynthia slowly let go, but stayed close behind me.

Suddenly, a girl burst through the trees, followed by another girl and two boys. The first girl stood and started brushing off her clothes angrily, but then noticed my sword and gasped.

The girl froze, eyeing the sword and her friends behind her held their hands up in surrender. I smirked and put away my sword.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl in front.

"Who are _you?_" she asked in return.

I was slightly surprised at her voice. I knew we'd been shadow-traveling to England, but when I typically imagined British people, I didn't think of four 12 year old kids in jeans and t-shirts, tumbling through forests.

Realizing the girl was still waiting for a response, I argued, "I asked first."

"I asked second," the girl argued back, her accent still annoying me. Plus, I'd heard that line before, from a similar person. **(A/N: Rise of Greegypt reference there) **

"Why do British people always say that?" I wondered.

I wasn't keen on giving in (keen- another word I don't know how I know), but I figured I needed the kids' names if we were gonna get anywhere. I sighed.

"Fine; I'm Nico. This is Cynthia."

Cynthia sprang forward (being her obnoxiously happy self) and hugged me again. She waved to the kids, who were trying (and failing) to hide their laughter.

My face turned red. I clenched my teeth and growled, "Do you _want _me to take out my sword and suck your soul out?"

Cynthia thought about that. "I don't know; do I?" she asked herself. "It sounds kinda fun."

"Let go!" I barked. Cynthia let go.

"So, you are?" I asked the girl, still blushing.

"Jane," the girl introduced herself, still trying to stifle her giggles. "And these are my…..cousins, I guess: Albus, Rose, and Hugo."

Personally, I thought Albus was an old person's name; Rose reminded me of Rose Vanessi, daughter of Hecate, who had magically burned off half my hair once (not a fun memory); and Hugo….was….just….._weird. _

"What kind of name is Hugo?" I asked without thinking. The youngest boy, Hugo, didn't really look offended, but Rose frowned at me disapprovingly.

I guessed she was Hugo's older sister. Older sisters are protective in their own weird way like that.

"We honestly don't know where the name came from," Hugo explained. "My parents are weird."

"Our parents are heroes," Rose corrected him.

"Your parents are old," Jane concluded.

I smiled. I liked the way they argued with each other. They were like family, but still friends. It was nice to observe.

"Anyway," Jane continued, turning back to me. "Where are you two headed?"

I wasn't sure if I could trust them, but I figured that if we got far enough away fast enough, we could possibly ditch Cynthia along the way and I could hitch a ride back to the States.

Slowly, I pulled out my iPad, opened the map, forced Cynthia's hand on the screen, and opened the wizard thing.

Pointing at Diagon Alley (by the way, thanks to Annie for telling me how to pronounce that), and pushed the iPad closer to Jane.

"Diagon Alley?" she asked. I nodded. "You're wizards then?" Jane continued.

I nodded again, more slowly this time. _Sure, let's go with that, _I thought.

"Alright. Follow me," Jane said, turning away.

"Not just yet," Albus interrupted, after being quiet this whole time. "Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jane didn't answer, so Albus grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a tree.

Rose glanced at me. An understanding passed between us and we both ran up to the tree to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"How do _you _know where you're going?" Albus whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jane whispered back. "I've been to Diagon Alley before."

"Yeah, twenty-something years ago!" Albus whispered angrily.

I tuned out the rest. What did he mean "twenty-something years ago"? It-it couldn't be that Jane had stayed in the Lotus Hotel, could it? No, the casino's in America, and Jane was definitely 100% British. That only left one thing….

I looked around. Cynthia and Hugo were having some long-winded argument about gods know what. Albus and Jane were still whispering angrily; oblivious to what was going on around them, but I ignored those four.

"Hey Rose?" I whispered, making sure Albus and Jane didn't hear. Rose reluctantly stepped farther away from the tree and gestured for me to talk.

"You're time travelers," I said. It wasn't a question.

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Albus said Jane visited Diagon Alley twenty years ago. The only sensible explanation is that you four are time travelers."

Rose didn't answer for a minute or two. I did not like all the waiting, but I figured that if I said something, I'd end up changing the subject.

Finally Rose nodded. "I can't tell you much, but yes. Please, though, _don't_ tell the others that you know. It's supposed to be a secret," Rose pleaded.

I nodded, but didn't promise anything. Rose and I stood in awkward silence until Albus and Jane came back from behind the tree. Albus looked triumphant and Jane's face was as red as a strawberry.

"Alright, chaps," Albus told me. "Follow me." I grabbed Cynthia and dragged her away from Hugo, halfway through their argument. Finally, we were on our way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I'm warning you, this is gonna be a long author's note, but I wanna explain some things:**

**First of all, some of you have been a bit annoyed that Nico keeps speaking random Italian. I apologize for that. I like Italian and I figured Nico would want to show off his bi-lingual skills after finding out more about his past. Maybe not. He won't do much of it again.**

**In chapter four, Nico complained that Annabeth had given him the fiction book in English. I said that not because he wanted it in Italian (as some people thought), but because he is dyslexic and would need the book in Ancient Greek. I apologize if that confused some people.**

**The "incident" mentioned in chapter one **_**will **_**be elaborated on….eventually. I do have a plan for it, but not right now.**

**In the HP universe, this story takes place about a year after the epilogue in HPatDH. For those of you who don't know, Albus is Harry and Ginny's son, and Rose and Hugo are Ron and Hermione's children. Albus and Rose are thirteen; Hugo's eleven.**

**Jane is an OC I made up for another story (one that isn't posted). Jane is Harry's twin sister (cliché, I know, but I was eight when I wrote it) who, in about the time of PoA, met up with Albus, Rose, and Hugo, and time-traveled to their time. Jane says that the three are her cousins, but technically they are her niece and nephews- she just didn't know what else to call them. This is also why Albus said Jane visited Diagon Alley twenty years ago.**

**Cynthia. I've been rereading this fanfic, and she's…..not as good as I wanted her to be. I've realized she's been kinda bi-polar, and almost Mary-Sue and I apologize a bazillion times if anyone else thinks so. When I created Cynthia, I really just needed a character to get Nico to Hogwarts (seriously- once the two of them are sorted, I'm ditching her) and I made her a complete idiot just for fun. Don't hate me if you can't stand her.**

**Nico is **_**not **_**in love with Cynthia. He definitely thinks she's hot (in her own way), but he hates her guts. There will never be any romance between the two of them in this fic. Ever. **

**Nico will also not be in love with Luna (I stated this before, but it's more important now). Luna will be important to the story later on, but technically, she's like thirty-something at this point, so no love with her and Nico. Sorry.**

**I am terrible at descriptions. Therefore, there are not a lot of descriptions in my stories. One reason I don't like descriptions in other stories (or even in real books) is that I have a very creative imagination and descriptions ruin everything. I will try my best to describe things when it's important to, and to describe feelings and such, but with looks and surroundings, you guys are just gonna have to bear with me and let **_**your **_**imaginations take over. However, I will give you one description up here: Jane is the opposite of Harry: looks just like her mom (Lily) with her dad's (James's) eyes. Hope that helps.**

**I think that's it. If anyone has any other questions, tell me in a review, and I'll either PM you about it, or explain it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading my long explanations (if you did read them) and I hope they helped! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, or a taco (but I want one).**

**Copyright: I do own Cynthia, Jane, and a turkey sandwich (but they're not **_**nearly **_**as fun as tacos, don't you think?)**

Chapter Five

Cynthia and I followed the Brits out of the forest and onto a busy London street (I wasn't actually sure if it was London, but I didn't know any other cities in England, so I just guessed).

Finally, we reached wherever Albus had been leading us.

**(A/N: okay, big description time, here, so pray I do a decent job- I'm not good at descriptions)**

We were standing in front of a four-story house, not much bigger than the Big House, that screamed "home." About every five feet-or-so, there were three windows arranged in the same way each time: two on top, spaced about nine inches apart; and one longer, more rectangular one on the bottom, making the three look like a smiley face. There were about four smiley's altogether.

**(A/N: btw, I have a **_**terrible **_**sense of distance, so I have no idea what five feet or nine inches actually looks like. Don't hate me; I'm making this up as I go along)**

Apart from the annoying smiley faces everywhere, the house was actually kinda nice. There were flower boxes in all the windows (I hated the flowers, mind you, but the boxes themselves were very colorful- black, black, and sometimes even black); the door had a nice curtainy-like trim on it that was all frilly and weird, but…..it was black (whoever owns this house has a nice taste in color).

"Welcome home, mates," Albus began, knocking me away from my descriptive thoughts.

"You don't….. you don't live _here, _do you?" I asked in disbelief, pointing at the annoyingly happy, yet amazingly black house.

Albus looked to where I was gesturing; then laughed.

"Oh, no," he assured me. "That's our neighbor's. I live here." 

Albus pointed to the house next door. It wasn't _nearly _as descriptive. **(A/N: Thank the gods!)** Just a plain brick house- nothing special. Nothing black, either.

Albus ran up the pathway and knocked on the door. "Mum! Dad! We're home!" he called.

I don't feel like going into the whole event of meeting Albus's parents and aunt **(A/N: the aunt being future Jane)** and eventually Rose and Hugo's parents. Basically, let's just say the adults were just older versions of the kids.

Albus told their parents that Cynthia and I were "school friends" and that our parents were "away until September" and that we "needed somewhere to stay." Okay, the last one wasn't really air-quote worthy.

So we did. We stayed with the Potters and the Weasleys (do all British people have really weird names?). Luckily, the boys and the girls were separate so someone _else _had to deal with Cynthia for awhile. 

About a week after we had first come to England, I settled in my nice warm bed and once again pulled out the book Annabeth had given me so long ago.

Using my iPad and the amazingness of Google translator, I eventually had practically the entire book translated into Ancient Greek.

Sitting up on the bed and leaning against the wall, I sighed and took a look at what my cousin's girlfriend had been so urgent to make me read. I looked down at the cover and just reading the title made me gasp. The title read:

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**A/N: Man, that took **_**forever **_**to write! Tell me what you think, both of the chapter and of my attempt at describing things. Once again, if anything confuses you, tell me and I will try my best to either fix or explain them. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola peoples. Don't worry; this A/N's short and hopefully the chapter's longish. Kudos to DancingQueen411 for making up Annie and TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa for making Sophie. Couple notes: **

**happygoluckyfull- don't worry he won't entirely give up Italian. And sorry I jumped things. I don't mean to. Hopefully I'll get better. And trust me, I'll never stop writing. **

**twitch'pjofan95- I described the happy house to prove Nico's observant skills and to make the chapter longer. This won't be a "reading the books" thing, but I might have Nico make a few references to Sorcerer's Stone. And, to Nico, there aren't other colors than black. **

**TheAwesomesaucenessofDa: Di Angelo is Italian. Potter and Weasley are British. Therefore, Di Angelo isn't nearly as weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Doctor Who, Annie Costello, Sophie Tyler, Nico's description of the Sorcerer's Stone cover (my brother made that up- long story), or a taco! (honestly people, how hard is it to just give me a taco?)**

**Copyright: I own Cynthia (although I'm not proud of it), Jeff Costello (you'll see), NOT A TACO, and Jane. **

Chapter Six

I stayed up till past midnight reading the book. It was actually pretty interesting, although the pictures were terrible. First of all, the cover:

It started pretty okay. Harry Potter. The P was a lightning bolt. That was pretty cool. The Sorcerer's Stone. Sorcerers are awesome. That's good. Then, you see a nerdy kid on a rake. I almost immediately put the book down after that. But I sorta-kinda-not-really-but-still-trusted my cousin's girlfriend, so I kept looking.

I searched the rest of the cover. In the bottom right hand corner was a three-headed dog which was pretty cool, but then there was a unicorn. _No _self-respecting guy will read a book with a unicorn on the front. So, I tried to ignore it and turned to the back of the book.

On the back was a guy behind a curtain holding a candle. This interested me. It was all mysterious. But then I started flipping through the book, using my super-awesome observant powers, _but_, no guy behind a curtain, no guy behind a curtain, NO GUY BEHIND A CURTAIN!

After a while of actually reading the book, I got bored and just gave up. I abandoned the attempt of going to sleep since England's time zone messed me up, and I didn't like wasting time by sleeping anyway, so I just paced around my room being bored until the sun streaked through my window.

The minute I was sure I wasn't the only one awake, I raced downstairs to the only room in the Potters' house that I had bothered to remember where it was: the kitchen.

If I ever had a chance to live in England, I would for the soul purpose of the amazing food. I'm sure it also had something to do with the fact that Ms. Potter **(a/n: that's what Nico will call future Jane, since he's not supposed to know her first name) **is probably the best cook I've ever met, but still, the food itself was heavenly. I still had yet to find out if England had McDonald's, though.

Albus's aunt was sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, Nico," she greeted me with her freaky good American accent.

"Morning," I said back, sitting across from her.

Ms. Potter stood and made her way to the stove to make me some "bangers and mash" which was basically sausages and…you know, I don't actually know what the mash is, but I've never had the courage to ask. **(A/N: any Brits out there know what the mash is? I'm too lazy to look it up)**

"What're we doing today?" I asked, not really curious, but wanting to fill the awkward silence.

"We're going to visit an old friend of ours," Ms. Potter answered, still concentrating on my soon-to-be breakfast. "Luna Lovegood."

A girl. An adult girl. Great. They have to torture me with boredom.

"Does she have kids?" I asked. Ms. Potter laughed.

"Yes, actually. She has a daughter- Annie."

_Great. _Even better. More girls.

Before I could make up an excuse to _not _go visit a bunch of girls, Ms. Potter placed a hot, steaming, yummy plate in front of me.

My mouth watered and I immediately dug in. Ms. Potter smiled at me. I didn't even look up.

(TIME LAPSE)

About three hours later, the thirteen of us stood in a circle holding hands **(is anyone else thinking, ring around the rosie?) **and suddenly disappeared. I was still getting used to apparating, which I had figured to be a more dangerous version of shadow-traveling, but these British people seemed to do it a lot, so I tried.

When we reached our destination, I almost laughed. We were at the bottom of a hill, about the size of the ones at Camp Half-Blood, and at the top was a one-story building with a giant C on the wall. The funny part was, though, the entire building was pink.

A woman rushed outside and immediately hugged Mr. Potter.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Luna, how are you?" Harry asked, as his wife stood off fuming in the corner.

"Kids, this is Luna Lovegood. An old friend of ours," Ms. Potter told us.

A man in long velvet robes came out of the house and put his hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Luna Costello now," he said. Luna smiled up at him.

Harry crossed his arms. "Yeah, and that's Jeff," he grumbled.

Two girls ran out behind them, looking annoyed.

The front of the two had golden-blonde hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back like a mini waterfall, pulled back by a pink headband. Her eyes were blue-green and fumed with frustration.

The other girl behind her had lighter blonde hair about the same length and blueish greenish eyes that looked more sarcastic and annoyed than angry.

"Mum! Dad!" the first girl called. "What are you doing out here? The Doctor's regenerating! You've got to come watch!"

Luna and Jeff smiled apologetically at us. "Please excuse our daughter," Jeff said. "Annie and her friend Sophie have discovered the wonders of television."

The Potters pretended to laugh, but it was obvious they didn't like this Jeff guy.

"Who are they?" the TV girl, Annie asked her father.

Jeff ruffled her hair. "Annie, these are some friends of your mother's."

Luna introduced the adults, and most of the children, but looked helplessly at Cynthia and me since she hadn't met us yet.

"Luna, these are some of Albus's friends from school," Ginny said helpfully. "Nico and Cynthia."

We shook hands with the Costello's, Cynthia being obnoxiously happy, and me being as anti-social as possible.

Finally, the adults realized how obviously bored we kids were, and they told us to go inside and play with the girls.

I trudged inside the giant pink house along with the others as Annie and her friend groaned about having to be social. Trust me; I knew exactly how they felt.

"So, do you guys watch Doctor Who?" Annie asked once we were away from the parents. "I'm Annie, by the way," she added when we looked at her blankly. "Antoinette Maise Costello. And this is my friend Sophie."

Annie led us to a huge room with a gigantic TV, apparently having forgotten about her own question.

"So, do you watch Doctor Who?" Or not.

"What's Doctor Who?" I asked.

Sophie and Annie gasped. "It's only the best sci-fi show _ever,_" Sophie told us.

"Great," I muttered. "You guys are science geeks."

They burst into giggles. "What?" I asked. They just kept laughing. "_What?_" I demanded.

Trying to stop laughing, Sophie explained, "That's what Mrs. Jones called the Doctor." They burst into another round of giggles. I just sighed.

"I'm so confused," I muttered, plopping onto their couch.

"It's a big club. We should get t-shirts," Annie and Sophie said simultaneously, still laughing uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes.

After a while, Annie and Sophie started blabbing about a bunch of random stuff that didn't make any sense, so I ignored them and turned to the only sane ones left.

"Do you guys have _any _idea what they're talking about?" I asked.

"I've heard of Doctor Who," Rose told me. "I don't watch it though. I only know that it's about some alien guy called the Doctor who goes around abducting random humans and fighting aliens and such. It's really stupid."

"Is not!" Annie and Sophie protested.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the adults came back inside and relieved me.

Ms. Potter stuck her head in the door, and said, "Kids? Can I talk to you for a second? Not you, Nico; just the rest."

She winked at me mysteriously and left the room. That left me frustrated, confused, and alone with a bunch of crazy, hot, British chicks.

"So…what do you guys like to do, _besides _watch Doctor Who?" I asked the girls.

They exchanged glanced and shrugged to each other.

"We play Quidditch," Annie suggested. Sophie nodded.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked. They gasped (again).

"It's a game," Annie explained. "Where you fly on broomsticks and try to get a big ball into a hoop."

_Cool, _I thought. _Kinda like basketball. Percy would like that._

"And you also hit these smaller balls with bats," Annie continued.

_Okay, like baseball too, apparently, _I thought.

"And then two people practically kill each other trying to catch a tiny ball."

_And, football._

"It's really fun," Sophie concluded.

"Cool," I commented. "Anything else? You guys go to Hogwarts?" Their eyes practically lit up at the mention of the "school".

"We're both in Ravenclaw," Annie told me. "In our second year this September."

I didn't know what half of that meant, but I didn't want to blow my cover by asking.

I nodded, pretending to know what they were talking about.

"What house are you in?" Sophie asked. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"Uh, well, I'm just starting this year. I'm a….foreign exchange student…..from Glendovia," I explained.

The girls frowned. "Glendovia?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Glendovia…it's a new territory….off the coast of…Long Island." I was doing pretty well at this.

"Hmm," Sophie said thoughtfully. "I've never heard of that, but alright. If you say so."

_Thank the gods they're gullible, _I thought.

"So…..what's Hogwarts like?" I asked.

The girls were silent for a minute or two. Then, they spoke.

"First of all, the headmistress is really strict," Annie began.

"We heard it's because she used to be deputy but then the old headmaster threw himself off a building and she's still all sad about it, but we don't know for sure," Sophie added.

"Yeah," Annie continued. "But the classes are fun enough. You get to cast spells and make potions and blow stuff up!"

"And the teachers are really cool, too," Sophie told me. "We had Herbology right before lunch last year, so our teacher, Professor Longbottom, let us make soups out of plants and actually eat them!"

_Longbottom?_ I thought. _Seriously, do British people just like torturing their kids by giving them really weird last names?_

"And our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Delacour **(a/n: trust me; it's not Fleur)**, taught us how to turn a leaf into a shark on the very first day!" Annie continued. "It was cool."

"Alright then. That sounds….fun," I commented. The girls nodded happily.

"So….question. You guys haven't heard of Camp Half-Blood, have you?"

The girls exchanged glances. Then they looked around, making sure no one was listening. Then, they leaned forward and said mysteriously,

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We've been waiting for you."

**A/N: Oooh. Cliffie! Well, there you go. The next chapter will come as soon as I can write it, so, until then, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY LOVE TWITCH'PJOFAN95 RIGHT NOW BECAUSE HE/SHE (I assume you're a she, but I don't know) GAVE ME A TACO! WHOO-HOO! Anyway, twitch, it's alright that you can't send it, but it's the thought that the counts, right? Oh, and say hi to the other chick with a purple guitar for me next time you see her. **

**Anyway, note to whoever the people who told me what the mash in bangers and mash was (I'm too lazy to see who it was), when I read your reviews, I literally face-palmed. I felt so stupid to not have guessed that it was mashed potatoes. So, yeah. You now see why I am not British.**

**Also, I apologize to you all (though mainly to their creators) that Annie and Sophie seemed so creepy. I really didn't mean it like that. I just needed a way to end the chapter and it seemed like a cool cliffhanger, so….yeah. Hopefully, I'll fix their creepiness in this chapter. **

**Anyway, I don't own PJO, HP, Doctor Who, Annie, Sophie, or pretty much anything else, but thanks to twitch, I OWN A TACO! And a bunch of OC's, but no one cares about them, right? Now, on to the story we go!**

**Oh, and one more thing: REVIEW! I ALMOST HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS!**

Chapter Seven

I stared at the girls, a little freaked out. I concentrated on seeing through the Mist, but they weren't monsters. The problem was, they weren't mortals either.

Seeing the look on my face, the girls giggled.

"Oops. Didn't mean to freak you out like that," Annie apologized.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed. "We didn't want to sound _that _creepy, we just wanted to make it all cool and alien-like, kinda like what the Doctor would see."

Annie nodded. These chicks were honestly just _weird _sometimes.

"So you two are demigods?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yep," said Annie. "Daughters of Apollo."

"Wait, but I thought Jeff was your dad," I said.

Annie shrugged. "Step-dad," she replied simply. "So, anyway, last time we were at camp, Chiron told us told us that you would be going to Hogwarts, and to give you a message."

They looked up at me expectantly until I figured out what they wanted me to say.

"What was the message?" I prompted. They grinned at each other; then simultaneously answered (more creepily than before),

"Slytherin is the enemy."

"Well, then," I commented. "That's…freaky. What's Slytherin?"

"One of the houses at Hogwarts," Sophie explained. I nodded, though Chiron's message still didn't make any sense.

"So, anyway, I probably should be going soon," I lied, just to get away from the girls. They were annoying me and I really just wanted to relax. Get away from people. Especially females.

(TIME LAPSEISH THINGY)

After we left the Lovegood/Costellos' and went back to the Potters', I collapsed on my bed to think.

In less than two months I would start "school" at this "Hogwarts" place (which I was still convinced was secretly an evil work camp) and stop these "Slytherin" people from potentially destroying the world.

That meant, I soon realized, that I would have to get on the Slytherin people's good sides first before I attacked. But how would I do that? Annie and Sophie had mentioned something about being "in a house". What did that mean?

I decided to ask the only expert in this house who didn't annoy the Hades out of me.

"What is it this time?" Jane asked when I burst into her room, sounding as if she had been expecting me.

"I need to talk to you about Hogwarts," I told her.

Sighing, Jane put down the book she'd been reading and gestured to a chair on the other side of the room.

I sat down in the chair while Jane thought about how to begin to tell me about the place.

"Hogwarts is a complicated place," she began. "There are four houses in which you can be sorted- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house usually has a unique trait of the people they attract. The bravest of wizards and witches usually go into Gryffindor; the smartest to Ravenclaw; the most cunning to Slytherin; and everyone else to Hufflepuff."

"I think I know where Cynthia will be sorted," I muttered, making Jane chuckle before continue.

"There are many classes that you take at Hogwarts," Jane went on. "There's Transfiguration- where you have to turn stuff into other stuff through magic- taught by Professor Gabrielle Delacour, who'll probably love you because she has a soft spot for Harry. Anyway, then there's Herbology- which is all about plants and stuff- taught by Professor Neville Longbottom, another friend of Harry's, and yes, I know it's a terrible name," she added when I opened my mouth to comment.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts- which is kind of self-explanatory- is taught by Professor Roger Lestrange, or at least it was last year, but the teachers change a lot for that job. They say Lestrange's parents were both Death Eaters- bad guys basically- and that's why he's so depressed all the time, especially cause his mum was killed by Rose and Hugo's grandmother and his dad was tortured to death.

"So, anyway," she continued. "Care of Magical Creatures is taught by Professor Rubeus Hagrid, but mostly everyone just calls him Hagrid. You'll like him. He was practically Harry's best friend back in my time-er, his time, I mean-…anyway. Then, Potions is taught by Professor Romilda Vane, which is really funny because according to Ginny, like twenty years ago, Romilda put a love potion in some chocolate that she gave to Harry for his birthday, and then Ron ate it instead…..yeah, I've always loved that story. I've been resisting making fun of her for it for years.

"Anyway, then there's Charms-which is just basic spells- taught by Professor Cho Chang who used to have a _huge _crush on Harry so classes with her are usually kinda awkward for those related to him. Then, History of Magic is taught by Professor Binns- no one knows his first name- and he's practically taught it forever since he's a ghost but no one actually pays attention in his classes. Then there's also Madam Hooch who teaches Flying, but I don't count that as a real class. It's much too fun. Anyway, I think that's it. Any other questions?" she concluded.

I paused, taking in all she'd told me. The "school" seemed pretty….well, school-like. It didn't _sound _like an evil work-camp powered by evil Slytherins. But, still, I couldn't believe anything until I'd been there myself.

Since I didn't really have any more questions for Jane, I retreated to my room to think some more.

Now that I knew more about Hogwarts, I needed a way to actually get in. I wasn't a real wizard (though of course, nobody knew that) and I hadn't gotten a weird letter like Cynthia had, but I needed to get in _somehow. _

That somehow came to me three days before we were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. The Potter/Weasley adults had dragged us off to Diagon Alley to buy our school things and one sentence that Albus told me caused me to panic.

"The best part about being a first year is getting your wand. The wand chooses the wizard, anyway. It's really cool," he told me. Okay, so three sentences, but same difference.

I told Cynthia to go into the wand shop ahead of me. I needed to think of a plan. I doubted a wand would choose me since I wasn't actually a wizard. Then I had an idea.

I pulled out my handy-dandy iPad and googled, "dead wizards."

Surprisingly, a full list came up, titled, "Casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts."

I scrolled through the list until I found a name that sounded even remotely interesting: Remus Lupin (again, what's with the last names?).

Trying to look as subtle as possible, I dug a random hole in the ground, tossed some McDonalds food in it (that I had stolen from America and kept in my backpack for the past three months) and started chanting in Ancient Greek.

Eventually, a ghost rose from the ground, looking disgusted and slightly annoyed. He looked kind and gentle, almost teacher-like, but had a wolfish glint in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked warily.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," I introduced myself. "I've also got a freaky-good gift for necromancy. Now, you're Lupin, correct?"

Remus nodded slightly, probably still confused from my introduction. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to steal your wand," I replied simply.

Remus's ghostly eyebrows rose. "And why is that?" he wondered.

"Cause I'm not a wizard and I need to get into Hogwarts to defeat the evil Slytherin people."

"How are you planning on actually getting in?" Lupin asked. "You need an invitation."

I shrugged, somehow thinking of an answer right then and there. "I'll say I know a guy. That always works for people connected to the mafia!"

Lupin attempted to face-palm, but since he was a ghost, it didn't work out very well.

"Anyway, can I have your wand or what?" I continued.

Lupin grumbled something I couldn't make out; then reluctantly told me, "It's kinda in my grave."

"Right," I muttered. "Okay then!" so I said some more Greek chants, giving Lupin a somewhat solid form for now; then commanded, "Go get your wand."

Lupin sighed; then disappeared, soon reappearing again with a long stick in his hand.

"Cool," I commented. "Kay, thanks!" And with a snap of my fingers, Remus Lupin disappeared back into the Underworld.

I grabbed the wand he had dropped, carelessly dumped the McDonalds trash in the hole and covered it with dirt, then slipped back to the group.

Cynthia showed off her new wand, being overly annoying (for example, saying her wand was made of holy instead of holly and was made in the Republic of Unicorns just because it had unicorn hair in it).

I ignored Cynthia's annoying tactics and the Brits' attempts to be polite despite the fact that they were obviously as annoyed as I was.

Could I actually get into Hogwarts by saying "I knew a guy"? I mean, sure, that worked for _other _people, but those people were usually made-up characters from horror movies who weren't ultimately hated by the Fates.

And another problem, how was I deliberately going to get into Slytherin? From the vague information I had, the sorting had to do with what kind of person you were; the kids didn't just pick something random. And despite how closely linked with death I might be, I wasn't really that "cunning". I didn't even really know what "cunning" meant!

I decided not to think about my problem until I actually got to it.

Unfortunately, I didn't have to wait that long.

We had all our stuff, including pets for some of us (not me- toads are lame, I don't do cats, and I hate owls), and finally it was September 1, at 10:30 in the morning and we were sitting in an extremely cramped car on the way to a train station.

I honestly didn't understand the point of doing something as annoyingly _normal _as going to a "magic school" on a _train, _but no one else seemed to think it was weird, so I didn't protest directly. At least it wasn't an airplane.

When we appeared onto the platform at 10:54 after running into the wall, I immediately grabbed my stuff and left the families to hug and kiss and do other stuff that no one would ever again do to me.

I boarded the train and searched for a completely empty compartment, finally finding one at the very back of the vehicle **(A/N: would you really count a train as a vehicle? Hmm, idk)**.

I placed my suitcase under the seat and, since I was already dressed in the weird robe thingies I had gotten, leaned against the train window to think some more.

I still had no idea how I was gonna purposefully get into Slytherin, or even if my "I know a guy" plan to get into the school at all would work. So far, my only other bargaining chips were raising the dead and Happy Meals- both of which I doubted would do any good.

I sat alone in the compartment, the silence even in my own head feeling awkwardly disturbing, until _finally _after what seemed like forever, the train slowed to a stop.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was mainly uneventful, you know, except for the fact that I capsized in the boat I had been stuck in with three other random people; causing the giant Squid to stir and completely freak me out in general, but luckily someone got us out of the water before I sucked the beast's soul out with my sword.

Once we reached the shore, I followed the rest of the students into the castle, worrying of my many plans as we shuffled in.

A man in plain white robes checked each student on a big list as we passed. When I reached the man, he said to me,

"Hi little boy! I'm Ethan Fishbarn, deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! What's your name?"

Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the accusation of my age, I shakily answered, "Nico di Angelo."

Ethan Fishbarn (seriously, again with the last names!) checked up and down his list; then frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, Nico. But you're not on my list. How did you get in?"

Quickly before I could change my mind, I shrugged and replied, "I know a guy."

_Extremely _luckily for me, Ethan seemed to be a fairly gullible guy, so he accepted that as an answer and hastily added my name to his list; then hurried me along with the rest.

We filed into a huge hall filled with students at every table and in every chair. Ethan stood next to a wooden stool and held up his list to study the names.

A cat-like woman stood and said a bunch of stuff that I didn't listen to. Finally, Ethan held his list in front of him and called out,  
>"Abrade, Benjamin." A small-looking brown-haired boy stepped forward and sat on the stool. Ethan placed an old, pointy hat on Benjamin's head and everyone quieted down waiting.<p>

Suddenly, the hat spoke; calling out to the crowd, "SLYTHERIN!"

_Cool, _I thought. _If my plan works, this guy will be in the same house as me. He doesn't look _too _bad. _

Benjamin jumped up the minute the hat was removed and hurried down to one of the tables.

Next, Ethan called, "Achame, Lauren." A blonde little girl came up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

Ethan continued calling people with really weird British last names, until finally,

"Di Angelo, Nico."

I slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool. Ethan placed the hat on my head and I could practically sense the death in the somehow-alive hat's long life.

_Listen to me, _I thought, hoping the hat was telepathic. _I'm not a wizard; not a real one and I know you know that. But I have powers, more amazing than you could ever believe and I can sense that you've lost someone- someone important. I don't know who, a hot beret in Paris, maybe? I don't know. But the point is, I can bring her back. I have a job to do here- a very _very _important one. So listen to me, please! Put me in Slytherin and I swear to the gods, _I can bring her back.

There was a long pause as the entire school sat in suspension. Finally, the hat spoke back in my head.

"You can bring back Betty?"

A spark of hope lit in my heart. _Yes, _I thought. _If you do this for me and put me in Slytherin, I can and I _will _bring back…Betty. _

The hat was silent once again, perhaps weighing its options, but finally it spoke to the entire crowd:

"SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N: Yay! Nico's a Slytherin! At least, I **_**think **_**that's a good thing. Did everyone like Betty? She'll come back…..eventually….if I remember…..you know, if anyone actually really likes the idea of the Sorting Hat having a girlfriend, remind me about her when we're nearing the end of the story. That way, I won't forget to have Nico bring her back. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Pretty please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has been….school. But, now it's summer and I can write again! Here's chapter eight. I hope you like it. Please review! We're almost to fifty! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.**

Chapter Eight

Before I go into my first day at Hogwarts, I'd like to make a note.

Now, I'd been in England for awhile, so I'd gotten used to the British food words (French fries are called chips, chips are called crisps, ketchup is called tomato sauce, etc.), but listening to the Slytherins talk about their summers, I learned some even weirder words.

First of all (and this doesn't even have to do with Britishness), apparently wizard amusement parks have flying bumper cars. And second, British people call bumper cars _dodgems. __Dodgems. _Third…okay, I don't actually have a third thing; the rant was really just about dodgems.

Okay, so, first day at Hogwarts- it went badly.

Cynthia was sorted into Hufflepuff (a weird British word in itself) which was good for me because it was very unlikely that I'd ever see her again. Then, some people said some stuff that I didn't care about, and then the food time started.

I won't go into detail, 'cause I would bore myself, but let me say this—I thought _Camp Half-Blood _meals were bad.

At camp, I was alone at the Hades table, attempting to eat in peace as people stared at me and whispered about how weird I was. All that was annoying, but I've gotten used to it. But Hogwarts- Hogwarts was the exact opposite. The Slytherins were supposed to be the evil ones, but they were more like teenage girls, they talked so much. Or, at least, the guys were.

This one guy, who immediately introduced himself as "George", kept trying to get me to talk to him, like I was suddenly his best friend. He kept interrogating me about really personal stuff. I mainly ignored him, but then he started poking me repeatedly (reminding me way too much of Cynthia), so then I actually started answering his questions. Sort of.

"So, Nico, who was your first kiss?" George asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" I demanded. "We just met!"

"I know," George said. "It's just, I believe that no question is too personal, that no accusation is too outrageous, that no—"

"Your beliefs are stupid," I interrupted. "As is your question. I'm not answering it."

"Oh," George muttered. "Alright, then. Well, uh, what _can_ you tell me about yourself?"

"I don't like people," I replied.

"Oh. That's cool," George commented.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such an idiot. That means I don't like y—"

"Nico di Angelo?" a voice suddenly said.

I looked up, prepared to yell at whoever had interrupted my insult, but then I grinned when I saw who it was.

"Nick!" I exclaimed. "You haven't been in the Underworld in ages! What are you doing here?"

"I work here now," the ghost explained. "Ever since your father let me come up. The wizards really appreciate my nearly-headedness, unlike those Greeks. Uh, no offense."

I rolled my eyes. "None taken."

"Wait a minute," some random Slytherin said. "You're friends with the Gryffindor ghost?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. We met in the Underworld, I accused him of stealing my name, he claimed he was born first, I failed at proving him wrong, and then we just became…friends."

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "Why, thank you, Lord di Angelo."

"Whatever," I replied.

"Whoa, Nico, you're friends with ghosts?" George said, amazed. "That's great! Now I _really _want to be your friend!"

He looked like he wanted to hug me, so I slid farther down on the bench. Nearly Headless Nick chuckled amusedly, then returned to the Gryffindor table where he started talking with Albus and Rose.

Other than meeting the "interesting" George, the feast was okay. The food was definitely good (although I lost my appetite when George tried to show me how he could make a statue of me out of his mashed potatoes with magic, then got them splatter all over my face).

After foodtime ended, we all followed some older people up the weird magicky stairs. George held my hand the whole time, and I was very tempted to take out my sword and kill him, but I had a strong feeling I'd get kicked out if I did that.

I was slightly scared when Professor Lestrange, our weird-creepy-Slytherin-leader-dude told us we had to share rooms with people (being the only Hades kid had its benefits), but luckily George and I were not in the same dormitory (a weird, British word for "room" because Brits apparently didn't believe in the usage of four-letter words).

However, my actual "dormmates" weren't much better.

First of all, there was this creepy guy named Lenny who thought I was the best thing since sliced bread—he actually told me this. Then there was an 11-year-old named Billy Bob Joe Longbottom who kept crying because he was the only person in his family to be sorted into Slytherin.

I sat on my bed—or "four-poster" as they called it in Weird British Word Land. As Lenny and Billy sang some weird British song about wombats, I took out my sword and started stabbing the wall repeatedly.

Hogwarts sure is fun.

**A/N: Couple notes- George and Lenny are supposed to be Nico's Crabbe and Goyle, making Nico sort of like Malfoy. Ish. A wee bit. Professor Lestrange is Bellatrix's son (assuming she had one- I have no idea if she did or not) and he's also the DADA teacher. I think that's it. Hope you liked it, and please review! I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I can get it written. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, readers of the Internet. First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating in a million years- I was distracted by other things, and I then I became very unhappy with this fic, and basically I just didn't want to write it anymore.**

**HOWEVER, you guys still seem to like it, for... some... reason, SO I'm not giving up. I am going to rewrite this fic, though, because if I continue how it is, the writing style with completely change halfway through and it'll just be really confusing. So, again, I'm sorry I took this long to even make a decision, but I am discontinuing this fic and rewriting it. Expect chapter one of the new version to be posted Monday.**

**Hope you guys haven't given up on me :D **

**-ChickWithThePurpleGuitar**


End file.
